Belonging
by DeathCrazeXoXo
Summary: A simple hades and persephone sappy love story for all those romance fans out there. Rate and read please!


The rain never ceased to stop, like tears flowing down with the fake sun that shed no light over the vast, foggy, dark and gloomy underworld. The world humans seemed to fear. Fear was the mortal's greatest enemy. Some would do incredibly stupid things, others would be mean and hateful. It depended on the puny mortal's soul. The line was everlasting from the black rocky shore of the river of Styx down the twisting and winding cobblestone path filled with trees and death flowers, through the sharp iron gates which creaked open when a soul passes through, only to be trapped and captured into their ugly fate and never opened again for them. The path led up to a indigo, raven castle that seemed to to have never seen light. Lonesomeness consumed the poor world. Shackles and chains were bound to the feet and hands of the aimless, wondering souls as they took in their destiny and adjusted to the darkness and fog. How did I know all these things that my dear mother forbid I ever see such a disgusting sight? I was right by death himself. And I was his wife.

''Persephone dear, where are you? Your poor mother cannot see you.'' The fragile, dainty, blonde-headed beauty called out like a melody that rang like the muse's harps and a soothing sound to everyone. Everyone, but me. ''I"m right here mother! Behind you!'' The little newborn goddess exasperatingly muttered. Zeus forbid I ever leave my mothers sight or she will have my head. ''Oh my dear child do not worry me like that!'' The tanned goddess picked up her green, over the shoulder dress that flowed to the ground and knelt beside me and almost choked me in a bear hug. She was lightly stroking my brown hair that fell an inch past my shoulder in big curls at the bottom of it. ''Mother! Please, y-your choking me!'' I managed to spit out. She released me from my prison quickly. ''Persephone, i'm so sorry sweetheart. You know I cannot contain myself, You are my one and only bundle of joy. I love you so much!'' My white tunic that hung over one shoulder with a golden clasp and girdle, the color of a innocent, choked my body when she threw another hug around me. ''M-mother please!'' Once again she let go, but not listening to me. ''Now, Persephone.'' She got up from kneeling on her one knee and picking up her large bundle of grain. ''I have to leave the forest to do my job. I'm making a quick trip to Athens. The forest nymphs will watch over you. Remember, you are only 15 and I will not allow anybody to ever come near you. Oh my, I'll have to beat those boys off with a stick!'' She giggled, however I did not find it funny how she patted my head like I was 7.

Small, elf like creature, peaked from behind the trees to look to see if Demeter was gone. ''Kore! Kore!'' They whispered using my original name, and I whirled around to see 3 pointy-eared forest sprites pop out. ''Come play, Come play!'' Everything they said was either in unison or repeating each other. ''Not today, I think I must go home. I have a terrible headache.'' I turned around in an effort to get some time along and began retreating back to the wooden cottage in the outskirts of the forest. ''We will come too! Oh yes! Lets go!'' IT was no use arguing, my mother had told them to follow me and never take me out of their sight, so they must do what Demeter, my mother tells them. Making a huge exasperated sigh I continued to march on.

The wooden framed door creaked open slowly and I pushed it inward, walking inside the house the nymphs rushed in from behind me and quickly started to build up a fireplace. Night had fallen over the sky and Apollo had make his descent to Mt. Olympus to rest, As Selene quickly twirled and danced, spreading moon dust over the sky and peering over earth. I Retired to my quarters and with a plop I landed on the teak chair with my teak vanity and peered in the mirror, examining my skinnyness, with brown freckles on my nose and cheekbones that popped out against my light skin, and my green eyes.

What does mother mean beating off men with sticks? Who would ever, EVER, want such a girl as their wife as boring and not as pretty than the other Gods? Quickly Nymphs rushed in and helped me into my Night Clothes when I decided to go to bed. Calmity surrounded me as I let my slumber sink in. ''Persephone, you have a heart of inselfishness and will never see your true beauty. You do not realize how pretty you truly are.'' The words muttered through my brain and echoed, a strange voice I had never heard of. ''Good night, Persephone.'' And Darkness surrounded me before I could say or do anything.


End file.
